Jaden Yuki
Jaden Yuki, known as Judai Yuki in the original Japanese version is the main protagonist of the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jaden Yuki VS Masamune Kadoya (Abandoned) * Jaden Yuki VS Travis Touchdown * Jaden Yuki vs Yugi Muto (Abandoned) * Pokemon Trainer Gold VS Jaden Yuki (Completed) With Team Yugi * Team Red vs Team Yugi 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chrono Shindou (Vanguard G) * Red (Pokémon) * Ruby Rose * Yu Narukami * Weiss Schnee * Josuke Higashikata History Jaden is a headstrong, optimistic, fun loving, and a talented Duelist who loves Dueling more than anything. While managing to win attendance to the Duel Academy, he was placed in the Slifer Red Dorm due to his poor grades in the written phase of entrance exam. As time goes on, he becomes the academy's best Duelist and saves the world and the academy from many threats such as the evil Kagemaru, a possessed Sartorius, the deranged and manipulative Yubel, and finally the malicious spirits Nightshroud and Tragoedia. After three years, he graduates from Duel Academy and pursues his own journey to improve himself. Death Battle Info Jaden uses an "Elemental HERO" Deck, which focuses on Warrior-Type monsters themed after superheroes. So far, he has been featured in the most Duels out of all characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. The majority of Jaden's "Elemental HERO" monsters lack power, but he supports them with a variety of Spell and Trap Cards to unleash effective combos. Jaden relies largely on Fusion, as almost all of the "Elemental HERO" monsters introduced in the anime can fuse with each other, giving Jaden's Deck many options in almost any situation. He further relies on recycling "Polymerization" to his hand and reviving or retrieving "Elemental Hero" monsters from the Graveyard. Jaden's trademark "Elemental HERO" is "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", which can be further fused into "Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman". In his second year, after his second Duel with Aster Phoenix, Jaden's Deck is left blank to his eyes due to Sartorius' powers. With the inability to use his old "HERO" Deck, Jaden received a new one that included the "Neo-Spacians", cards he created as a child for a KaibaCorp contest. The highlight of Jaden's new Deck is "Elemental HERO Neos", which can initiate Contact Fusion with the "Neo-Spacians" to summon Fusion Monsters without the need for "Polymerization". Jaden also includes support for the "Neo-Spacians" and "Neos", such as "Neo Space", to prevent the new fusions he Summons from returning to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase through their effects. He combines this Deck with his old one. Elemental HERO Deck Monsters * Elemental HERO Avian * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * Elemental HERO Clayman * Elemental HERO Sparkman Effect Monsters * Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman * Elemental HERO Bladedge * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Elemental HERO Necroshade * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Elemental HERO Ice Edge * Elemental HERO Flash * Elemental HERO Heat * Elemental HERO Lady Heat * Elemental HERO Ocean * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Voltic * Elemental HERO Woodsman * Elemental HERO Knospe * Elemental HERO Poison Rose * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Dark Catapulter * Hero Kid x3 * Wroughtweiler * Thunder King Rai-Oh Fusion Monsters * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Electrum * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Elemental HERO Flame Wingman * Elemental HERO Inferno * Elemental HERO Mariner * Elemental HERO Mudballman * Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster * Elemental HERO The Shining * Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental HERO Steam Healer * Elemental HERO Tempest * Elemental HERO Terra Firma * Elemental HERO Thunder Giant * Elemental HERO Wildedge Spell * Battle Fusion * Bubble Blaster * Bubble Illusion * Bubble Shuffle * Burst Impact * Burst Return * Clay Wrap * Courageous Charge * Cyclone Boomerang * Dark Factory of Mass Production * De-Fusion * Double Spell * E - Emergency Call * Emergency Provisions * Fairy of the Spring * Feather Shot * Fusion Gate * Fusion Recovery * Fusion Sage * H - Heated Heart * Hero Flash!! * Hero Heart * Kishido Spirit * Metamorphosis * Miracle Fusion * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Monster Reincarnation * Mud Max * O - Oversoul * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Greed * R - Righteous Justice * Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone * Silent Doom * Skyscraper * Spark Blaster * Special Hurricane * Spy Hero * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * The Warrior Returning Alive * Transcendent Wings * Wild Half Traps * A Hero Emerges * Clay Charge * Cross Heart * Draining Shield * Edge Hammer * Elemental Burst * Feather Wind * Final Fusion * Hero Barrier * Hero Ring * Hero Signal * Hero Spirit * Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms * Insurance * Invincible Hero * Miracle Kids * Mirror Force * Mirror Gate * Negate Attack * Solemn Judgment * Soul Union * Staunch Defender * Super Junior Confrontation * Trap Hole Neos and HERO Deck Monsters * Elemental HERO Neos * Elemental HERO Avian * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * Elemental HERO Clayman * Elemental HERO Sparkman Effect Monsters * Card Blocker * Card Trooper * Chrysalis Chicky * Chrysalis Dolphin * Chrysalis Larva * Chrysalis Mole * Chrysalis Pantail * Chrysalis Pinny * Dandylion * Dark Catapulter * Elemental HERO Bladedge * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Elemental HERO Heat * Elemental HERO Necroshade * Elemental HERO Ocean * Elemental HERO Prisma * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Elemental HERO Sparkman * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Hero Kid x3 * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Rallis the Star Bird * Spell Striker * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Wroughtweiler * Yubel Fusion Monsters * Contrast HERO Chaos * Masked HERO Acid * Masked HERO Dark Law * Masked HERO Dian * Masked HERO Divine Wind * Masked HERO Goka * Masked HERO Koga * Masked HERO Vapor * Elemental HERO Air Neos * Elemental HERO Aqua Neos * Elemental HERO Chaos Neos * Elemental HERO Dark Neos * Elemental HERO Divine Neos * Elemental HERO Flare Neos * Elemental HERO Glow Neos * Elemental HERO Grand Neos * Elemental HERO Magma Neos * Elemental HERO Marine Neos * Elemental HERO Storm Neos * Elemental HERO Darkbright * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Electrum * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Elemental HERO Flame Wingman * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Elemental HERO Mudballman * Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Elemental HERO The Shining * Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental HERO Tempest * Elemental HERO Thunder Giant * Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss * Neos Wiseman Spell * Advance Draw * Arms Hole * Assault Armor * Battle * Battle of Sleeping Spirits * Bubble Blaster * Bubble Rod * Bubble Shuffle * Burst Impact * Burst Return * Clay Wrap * Climax Hour * Cocoon Party * Common Soul * Contact * Contact Out * Contact Soul * Convert Contact * Cross Change * Damage Off Zone * Dark Factory of Mass Production * De-Fusion * Double Fusion * E - Emergency Call * Element Sword * EN Shuffle * Fake Hero * Feather Shot * Fifth Hope * Form Change * Fusion Gate * Fusion Recovery * Fusion Sage * Gift of the Martyr * Graceful Charity * H - Heated Heart * Hero Dice * Hero Flash!! * Hero Heart * Hero Mask * Instant Fusion * Instant Neo Space * Mask Change * Mask Change II * Mask Charge * Metamorphosis * Miracle Fusion * Mirage Tube * Monster Reincarnation * Necro Illusion * Necro Shot * Neo Space * Neos Energy * Neos Force * Neospace Wave * NEX * O - Oversoul * Polymerization x2 * Pot of Greed * Power Charger * Quick Booster * Quick Summon * R - Righteous Justice * Re-Fusion * Reinforcement of the Army * Reverse of Neos * Revoke Fusion * Silent Doom * Skyscraper * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Space Gift * Spark Blaster * Spell Calling * Spy Hero * Super Polymerization * Tag Request * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * The Shallow Grave * The Warrior Returning Alive * Transcendent Wings * The Warrior Returning Alive Traps * A Hero Emerges * Alchemy Cycle * Call of the Haunted * Change of Hero - Reflector Ray * Cocoon Veil * Common Sacrifice * Cross Heart * Disgraceful Charity * Dummy Marker * Elemental Mirage * Emergency Evasion * Feather Storm * Hero Barrier * Hero Call * Hero Counterattack * Hero Medal * Hero Ring * Hero Signal * Hero Spirit * Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms * Hero's Rule 2 * Kid Guard * Miracle Kids * Negate Attack * Neo Signal * Neospace Road * Over Limit * Secret Mission * Soul Union * Spiritual Fusion * Staunch Defender * Super Junior Confrontation Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Card Game Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Students